Symbiotic Weapons
Symbiotic Weapons take up a users ability to wield crafted weapons with the arm associated with the symbiote regardless of what it actually does. Symbiotes of this type could grow razor sharp claws made of bone or whips of muscle and sinew. Symbiotic Weapons cannot be used if the individual has Cybernetic Limbs. The wielder of the symbiote weapon is proficient in their use and are considered natural attacks. Light Weapons Bone Claw: This symbiote can come in multiple forms but generally always creates a blade of sharpened bone that has been hardened by the symbiote. This symbiote looks like a shard of bone and gives of a faint necromany aura when not attached When attached the users hand associated with the Bone Claw looks like it is covered in bone like ridges or elongated black fingernails. Symbiote Cost 5 or 10 if a pair are implanted. Lash Whip: This symbiot generally creates a length of corded muscle and sinew that is barbed. When not attached the symbiote looks like a coil of muscle that seems to be slightly barbed. When attached the symbiote looks like a coil of barbed knotted flesh that raps around the users forearm. You can use whip related feats with a Lash Whip. Symbiote Cost 5 Bile Spike: This symbiote creates a needle like protrusion that generally comes out of the users palm. When not attached it looks like a a seed pod that is oozing a viscus material. When attached the users fore arm looks like it has pockets of fluid filled glands that generally have a green or red tent to them. Symbiot Cost 10 Hidden: Weapons with this ability gain a +2 to slight of hand checks to hide the weapon. Paired Weapons: When using this weapon the user does not take a penalty for two weapon fighting. Rending: When using this weapon a user can preform a rend attack if they hit with both weapons doing 2d4 + STR damage. Toxic: This weapons inject poisonous bile into the target that causes ongoing damage. This weapon deals 1d6 acid damage and an additional 1d6 acid damage each round after until healed or treated. System Shock: When Critically hitting a target with this weapon you increase the the acid damage by the critical modifier as well as the normal damage. If you do more then 15 acid damage you also deal 1 CON damage. Two Handed Weapons Lightning Gyr: This Symbiote allows the implanted to shoot lightning and create blades of pure electricity When not implanted the Symbiote looks like a mesh of fibrous tendrils that arc with electricity from time to time. When attached the Symbiote creates multiple raised protrusions over both arms that seem to arc to each other with electric energy. Symbiote Cost 15. Hidden: Weapons with this ability gain a +2 to slight of hand checks to hide the weapon. Flexible: This Weapon can be used in Melee without penalty. Charge: This weapon can be charged up to unleash massive blast of electricity dealing 10d6 in a 60 ft line. Doing so prevents the user from utilizing this symbiote for 1d6 rounds. Stunning: The user can choose to do minimum damage and force the target to make a DC 15 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round.